Bullies
by Catfaps
Summary: For as long as 14-year-old Misaki can remember, being gay has always been frowned upon. However, with the one the loves by his side he is blinded from the hatred. When things in his life take a turn of the worst, Misaki falls. Just when it seems hope is lost, he opens his heart to someone who just might be able to pick him up. (Warning: Misaki x OC) Co-Written with Lemonkiwii.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Characters are a little OOC!**

* * *

Misaki stood outside his school, his patience running thin. He was beyond nervous. Fidgeting with his thumbs, he continued to wait for Hiroshi just like he promised. He had been outside the school for a good twenty minutes, not to mention school ended five minutes before that.

_Maybe he's at an after school activity? No–he would have told me. Right? _

The young brunette's head ran wild. He decided to have a seat on the ground and pull out a book. Right now was as good a time as any to read. His eyes scanned the pages, often looking up to see if the boy he was waiting on had shown up. His eyes fluttered back down to the paper and he realized he didn't remember a single thing the just read. He read the same page back to himself multiple times, his head finding it overly difficult to stay focused.

"_Meet me after school." _Hiroshi had said. Misaki could still feel how close Hiroshi was when we whispered this into his ear, and how Hiroshi's lips had placed a kissed upon his cheek before he walked away.

"Where is he?" Misaki thought aloud. Perhaps it was time to give up. Standing in disappointment, Misaki placed his book back into his bag then jerked it up and over his shoulder. He began walking away, the school appearing smaller and smaller in the distance until it was no longer visible.

He continued walking, his body separating from his mind as he drifted off into his thoughts. This all sucked. _It really sucked._ Not one day went by where Misaki didn't wish the circumstances were different. He prayed every night for something to change, but nothing ever did. Why was Hiroshi a boy? Why wasn't Misaki a girl? Everything would have been so much simpler.

It started when Misaki was thirteen. He was beginning to feel different from the other boys; the thought men aroused him far more than the thought of women did. He had gym class with a boy named Hiroshi Chiba, who has recently turned fourteen. Hiroshi was handsome and very popular among girls. However, Misaki had always thought–and still thinks–that Hiroshi had a problem with involving himself with the wrong people. He would constantly be around the boys who liked to pick on everyone, such as overweight girls and nerdy boys. In his desperation to fit in, Hiroshi would join along in the teasing. This always made Misaki very upset. The worst part was Hiroshi still teased people today; only now he did it because he thought it was funny, not because he wanted to be liked. One day Hiroshi had approached Misaki in the boy's locker room after everyone else had left.

"_You're Takahashi-kun right?" _Hiroshi had asked.

"_Y-Yes..." _Misaki's heart skipped a beat than began to flutter about when Hiroshi's caramel brown eyes looked upon him. A smirk spread across Hiroshi's mug.

"_I see the way you stare at me during class..."_ Hiroshi's voice was somewhat seductive. Misaki felt shivers down his spine when a hand reached up and played with his hair then caressed his hot cheek.

After that the two began secretly dating.

"_If someone finds out about this... I'll lose my friends. Not to mention my family hates homos, so I_..._**we** just can't tell a single person." _Hiroshi explained to Misaki. He got so worked up, his face turning red and tears forming in his brown eyes. Misaki tried to reassure him, swearing to him he'd never tell a soul while he stroked Hiroshi's dirty-blonde hair, but Hiroshi continued to cry. Now the young Misaki was fourteen, and his secret lover was fifteen.

Misaki was aware of how people felt about homosexuality. He was aware of how the gays were looked down upon in society and in the schools, but he tried to never let it bother him. He didn't want to allow things such as this to frighten him, although he would consider himself still "in the closet". Misaki understood exactly how Hiroshi felt; he too was keeping his sexuality a secret from his older brother.

When passing the park, Misaki came to a stop when he noticed his shoelace was untied. Kneeling down to tie it, Misaki heard a voice that made his ears perk up.

"Chiba-kun, you're so funny!" the brunette's eyes wandered towards the sound of the voice. Upon seeing the sight before him, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Hiroshi was holding hands with Misao Hayashi, a girl who went to their school. They were clearly having a stroll through the park.

"Hiroshi?" Misaki asked, his voice raised and cracking from his despair. Hiroshi's eyes shot open when he noticed his lover.

"Oh, hey Takahashi-kun..." Hiroshi said nervously. Misaki hated hearing that name from Hiroshi, because Hiroshi only called him that when others were around. When the two were alone together, he was known simply as Misaki. "What brings you here?" Misaki didn't have anything to say, he just stood there speechless.

"Misao, can you give us a minute? We need to talk." Hiroshi let go of Misao's hand and took Misaki by the arm. "Come." he demanded, and pulled Misaki far enough away for the lovers to be out of sight.

"Let go of me..." Misaki said shyly. "What were you doing with her?"

"Misaki..." Hiroshi breathed, pulling the brunette into an embrace. He buried his face in the boy's neck.

"Hiroshi, stop it. Answer me." Misaki said and attempted to pull away. After a few seconds without a reply, the brunette pushed his lover away. Sighing, Hiroshi answered.

"She asked me out today. I didn't want to say no. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you, so... I never did."

Misaki furrowed his brow. "I waited for you, just like you asked. I can't believe you–"

"Chiba-kun! Why are you taking so long?" Misao whined cutely, waving her arms in attempts to get Hiroshi's attention. Hiroshi furrowed his brows as well and sighed. He looked into Misaki's eyes as if giving his apologizes. Misaki frowned, his eyes began to water as his lip quivered. Hiroshi felt a twinge in his heart when he saw this, and his expression looked as if he was feeling some sort of physical pain. Clearly Misaki's pain brought pain to him.

"See you." Hiroshi turned and began to walk away. To his surprised, Misaki reached forward and latched onto his arm. Hiroshi shut his eyes and sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"...kiss me..." Misaki whispered desperately.

Hiroshi noticed Misao looking at the two, her face masked in curiosity. "Stop this, she's looking." the older boy growled.

"Please..." Misaki's tears wet Hiroshi's jacket. "Please Hiroshi, please kiss me. I don't know when–" Misaki yelped like a beaten puppy when Hiroshi roughly elbowed the brunette, successfully pushing him away. Misaki clutched his stomach, the pain making him feel as if he might vomit.

"Don't touch me." Hiroshi said darkly, then continued walking towards Misao, leaving Misaki in the dust.

* * *

"I'm home." Misaki groaned, still clutching onto his wounded stomach when he entered his home. Surely there was a bruise left on his belly.

"Misaki, welcome home!" Takahiro's eccentric older brother lunged towards the brunette, holding him tightly with no signs of letting go. "I know you told me you'd be late but I was _so _worried!"

"Nii-chan, I'm not even an hour late. What could have happened to me in such a short time?" Takahiro pulled away and looked into Misaki's eyes. When their gaze met, Misaki understood what Takahiro was thinking. If something so sudden could happen to their parents, anything could happen to Misaki.

"Come, come, Manami is cooking dinner." Takahiro pulled this brother into the kitchen. Manami smiled at the boy, and he politely nodded. "It smells great sweetheart, thank you for cooking for us." Takahiro's arms wrapped around Manami and hugged her from behind.

When the three sat down at the dinner table, Manami broke the silence.

"Misaki, you've hardly eaten anything. Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, everything is fine!" the brunette lied. In light of today's events, Misaki wasn't feeling too hungry. Manami nodded, although it looked like she didn't really believe what the boy was saying. This made Misaki feel very awkward and uneasy. Noticing this feeling in his brother's eyes, Takahiro changed the subject.

"So I'm thinking about having a little get together tomorrow night, like a movie night or a game night of some sort. Tomorrow is Saturday so my friends are off work and your little friends will be off school." Takahiro patted his brothers back. "You want to?"

Hesitantly, Misaki nodded. He wondered who he might invite; he wasn't the most popular. He could invite his friend Yoh, and possibly his other friend Io. He drowned is his thoughts, paying no mind to those around him.

"It'll just be a tiny get together, I'm only inviting Usagi and Manami." Takahiro explained, not realizing his brother wasn't listening. "So I only want you to invite one friend, two maximum. Also–hey! Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, one friend." Misaki replied. He was absorbed a bit of Takahiro's words.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I know you've never spent much time with Usagi but I'm sure you'll like him."

"Usagi...? That really rich guy who always wears suits? I've met him before... It didn't seem like he liked me much."

"That's just Usagi! He seems really uptight but he's actually great company! Once you actually spend him you'll see that. He's a fantastic guy." Takahiro rambled on and on about his best friend. He made it seem as if the man was a god in human skin.

Staring at his hands, Misaki wondered if Hiroshi might be interested in coming over. He seemed angry today, but the brunette told himself it was because someone was watching. He refused to believe otherwise.

"Nii-chan, Manami, may I be excused? I have a phone call to make." Misaki asked politely, being the good boy that he was. Takahiro gave a dismissive nod and Misaki stood and took his plate into the kitchen. He threw away his scraps and cleaned his plate in the sink before going into his bedroom.

He held his cellphone in his shaky hands, staring at it nervously. He was really hoping Hiroshi wasn't angry with him. Dialing the number, Misaki put the phone up to his ear and inhaled deeply, wishing his heart rate would slow down a bit. The phone rang multiple times before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" Misaki heard. It was Hiroshi!

"H-Hi." the boy spoke.

"Hey." Hiroshi repeating his greetings, this time with a smile. "What's up Green-Eyes?"

Misaki melted at such a nickname. "Okay so, my brother wants to have a party–well no, not a party–it's just a small get together and he told me I could only invite one friend, so I figured I should call you and see if you wanted to come." Misaki explained hastily. "You don't have to worry though, you'd only be coming as a friend. Besides, the only people who will be there will be my brother, his girlfriend, and his best friend. Oh! And me." Misaki took a deep breath and Hiroshi laughed. He laughed and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" the brunette asked curiously.

"You're too cute Green-Eyes. Of course I'll come, what time should I come over?"

"Seriously? You'll come? Yay! I was so worried you'd decline! I mean, after today I thought you hated me." the phone went silent. Misaki feared he had offended Hiroshi in some way. "...Um, anyways, I dunno when you should come over, I'll ask my brother and call you back–"

"You think I hate you?" Hiroshi questioned sadly. "You _seriously _think I hate you?"

"N-no! I _thought _you hated me! Ah, that's not what I meant!"

"Misaki..." Hiroshi breathed into the phone. "I could never hate you, you're my boyfriend... Ugh, now I want to kiss you." the boy grinned ear to ear, the pain in his stomach going away completely. He chose to forget all Hiroshi had done today. "Hey, Misaki... Will you send me pictures of yourself?"

"Pictures? Like my face? Sure, but I need to fix my hair–"

"No. I mean pictures of your body. You know, like a picture of your dick." Misaki turned red as a tomato. In a flash, he felt hotter than he ever had. Misaki didn't reply. "I'm sorry, that was weird of me to say. You don't have to do it if you're not comfortable."

"I'll do it." Misaki whispered. "If it'll make you happy... but I wanna get off the phone, I'm too embarrassed to hear your voice while I... you know, get ready..."

Hiroshi chuckled, "I understand, just text it to me. Bye." then hung up. Misaki took a deep breath and unbuttoned his jeans then prepared himself.

Misaki has already received many naked photos from Hiroshi. He was far more mature than Misaki, and clearly had a stronger libido. Taking a deep breath, he decided he was hard enough and snapped a picture. Swallowing his embarrassment, he sent it to Hiroshi. While he waited for a response, Misaki continued to play with himself, although he found it hard to focus. When his phone beeped, his heart skipped a beat. There was a message for Hiroshi!

**_I love you._**

Before Misaki had time to melt over the sweet message, another one came in from the same boy.

_**I love you so much.**_

Misaki grinned, and wrote back that he too loved Hiroshi.

_**I'm so hard right now.**_

A third text message from Hiroshi appeared. Misaki's smile faded, and his face felt so hot he thought he'd burst into flames. This was too embarrassing. Mustering up some confidence, he replied,

_**Me too.**_

* * *

"Coming!" Takahiro ran over to the door once he heard a knock. "Hi! You must be Hiroshi!"

"Yes sir, that's me." the young man held his hand out, which Takahiro shook.

"Misaki is in the living room, go right in." Hiroshi politely nodded, then stepped into the house. "Oh, Manami's here. Hi honey!" Takahiro spotted his girlfriend a walked outside to greet her.

Hiroshi looked around in wonder, eying each thing around him. He stopped when he came across a plethora of photos of Misaki on the laughed, then turned around and met Misaki's gaze. The brunette was curled up on the couch with a blanket over him.

"Hey kid." Hiroshi took a few steps towards him.

"Hi..." Misaki tried to smile, but he was far too nervous. After last night, now could he look Hiroshi in the eyes? In his defeat, he buried his face in his hands. Chucking, Hiroshi took a seat next to him on the couch. He put his head on Misaki's shoulder and inhaled in scent.

"You smell great. Are you wearing cologne for me?" Hiroshi teased. When Misaki nodded shyly, the older male gripped his lover's wrist. "Let me see your pretty face."

Hesitantly, Misaki removed his hands, revealing his red face and half lidded eyes. Hiroshi smiled when their eyes met and brought his hand up to caress his lovers cheek.

"Kiss me Green-Eyes." the older male pursed his lips and waited for Misaki to respond. The brunette leaned in, his lips pursed as well, and pressed them onto his lover's. The kiss was soft and gentle. Hiroshi groaned into the kiss and put his hand on the back of Misaki's head. As he did, he made the kiss open and passionate. The two used their tongues, Hiroshi's doing most of the work. Misaki was used to this as the couple had kissed many times.

"_Mi-sa-ki_! Guess who's here?" Takahiro sang like a bird when he stepped inside the house. Hiroshi inhaled sharply through his nose when he heard this and roughly jerked away from Misaki. He wiped his mouth and scooted as far as possible away from the brunette.

"Uh, I don't know Nii-chan. Who?" Misaki said breathlessly.

"It's Usagi!" Takahiro practically giggled. "He'll be in soon, he wanted to have a smoke in the car before coming in. I'm so excited for tonight!" he dropped himself right between the two teenagers. "We're going to have so much fun!" he put his arm around Misaki and pulled him close. He then motioned for Manami to come over and sit on his lap. The four sat like this for a few minutes making small talk before they heard footsteps.

"Usami-san," Manami was the first to notice him. "Welcome." the author showed no interest in the woman, he just eyed her and fixed his tie.

"Hello Takahiro." he spoke.

_How rude._ Misaki thought. _He only said hello to Nii-chan._

"Usagi, I–honey, get off me please? Thank you darling. I'm so glad you could make it!" Takahiro made his way over to his friend's side after Manami had stood and gotten off his lap.

"Okay! First things first: what should we do to begin the night?" Takahiro clearly wanted to play party host. "Movies, board games, or just sit around and talk? Oh, I've got an idea! Misaki, how about Manami get to know your friend while you get to know Usagi?"

Misaki wanted to decline. All he wanted to do was be with Hiroshi. However, when he saw his brother's big smile, he put on a fake one of his own. "Okay Nii-chan, that's a great idea."

After everyone got settled, Misaki watched his brother and his boyfriend hit it off. He smiled warmly, then turned his head to see a bitter man staring daggers at him.

"What is it?" Misaki asked feeling a bit offended that the man was giving him such a look. When there was no reply, the boy sighed and tried to start conversation. "So, you're Usagi-san eh?"

"Don't call me that." the author said dryly, his figure appearing very serious and menacing. He had the legs cross as well as his arms. "I am to be known as Usami-sanby you."

"Okay, _Usami-san..._" Misaki rolled his eyes. "You've been friends with my brother for a while, right? How come I've never seen you around here before?"

"I haven't any reason to speak to you, let alone meet you." Usami took a sip from the wine glass Manami had given him earlier. Misaki opened his mouth to reply, but Takahiro interrupted him in saying they were going to watch a movie. The boy felt a rush of relief, feeling grateful he no long had to continue this terribly awkward conversation.

"I'll pop some popcorn." he said, and Usami glared at him once more before taking another sip of his red wine. The brunette stood and walked into the kitchen with Hiroshi following him.

"What's that guy's problem? He keeps giving you dirty looks."

Misaki smiled at this concern. As he pulled an uncooked bag of popcorn from the pantry, he replied,

"Who knows. My brother adores him, that's all need to worry about. If Nii-chan likes him, I like him."

"I guess I understand that... but I still want to kick his ass." Hiroshi spit, and Misaki chuckled. Once the popcorn was popped the two boys took a seat on the couch right next to each other. Manami was the third on the couch, Takahiro sat on the floor at his girlfriend's feet and Usami sat in the reclining chair that was placed in the living room for guests.

"What movie is this Takahashi-sama?" Hiroshi questioned the eldest Takahashi brother.

"I'm not sure what the title is, but it's a romantic comedy." Takahiro replied. Hiroshi smiled and looked at Misaki.

"Fantastic." he spoke, still looking Misaki in the eyes.

Hours past and the movie was over, the group still chuckling at the jokes that they had heard. They discussed their favorite moments. Usami looked unamused and quite emotionless. Manami saw this and tried to ask him what his favorite part was, but he only grunted in a reply.

"What's next? Another movie?" Takahiro asked everyone.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good–" Misaki answered, but stopped when he heard a voice in his ear.

"Take me to your room." Hiroshi whispered. Misaki gave a confused look, but when he noticed the lustful look in his lover's eyes he knew what he wanted.

"Oh, uh... actually, Nii-chan, can Hiroshi and I be excused? We want to hang out in my room." Misaki asked his older brother.

"I suppose." Takahiro answered and the two teenagers stood up. Misaki led the way into his bedroom and opened the door for his boyfriend. Immediately Hiroshi sat on the bed and smirked at his lover.

"Come here." he said in a thick, lusty voice. Misaki pressed his back against the wall and eyed his lover. "Are you nervous?" Misaki nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Hiroshi stood up and grabbed Misaki's hand. "I'll be gentle." he pulled Misaki over to the bed and laid him down. He placed a kiss upon Misaki's lips.

"Hiroshi..." Misaki moaned when his lover's hands went up this shirt.

"I can't wait to see your body." Hiroshi admitted. "I've been feeling so wild ever since I saw that picture last night. Now I get to see it in person." he licked his lips. Misaki felt overwhelmed by this and shut his eyes to calm himself down. Hiroshi pulled the boy's shirt off and kissed his chest.

"Don't stare at me..." Misaki pleaded as Hiroshi eyed him like an art piece on display.

"You're so sexy Misaki." the older male said and took hold on Misaki's hand. He placed his lover's palm against the bulge in his jeans. The brunette began massaging the bulge, feeling it get bigger. Hiroshi caressed Misaki's cheek and nudged him lovingly.

Hiroshi sat up pulled his T-Shirt off his body. As Misaki looked at him in wonder, Hiroshi took Misaki's free hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Misaki..." Hiroshi moaned, pleasure building up from Misaki's hand massaging him. "I love you..." Misaki's head was swimming. He used his free hand to reach up and grab Hiroshi's head, pulling him down into a kiss. Their kiss was wet and passionate, Misaki's heart filling to the brim with each second passing.

Then, someone opened the door. "Kid, Takahiro wants you downstairs right..."

"I love you so much, Misaki Takahashi." Hiroshi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"...now..." Usami's eyes shot open. He turned and shut the door a quickly as he could, and ran a hand through his hair while leaning against the wall. Inside the room, Misaki began to cry from embarrassment while Hiroshi simply froze in fear.

"I... he... he won't tell anyone right?" Hiroshi asked, his tone afraid. When Misaki didn't answer, Hiroshi yelled, "Right?!"

"Hiroshi..." Misaki sobbed, holding his arms out in hopes the boy would hold him and comfort him through this moment. Hiroshi aggressively shoved him away.

"Fuck you, it's your fault he saw us! Damn it, I need to leave." the older male scrambled around for him shirt. Once he found it, he put it on and left with no goodbyes. He simply slammed the door. Misaki sat on the bed alone, sobbing and naked, unsure of where to go from here.

* * *

**Woo, fanfic number 3! I hope you enjoyed. Also, a big thank you to lemonkiwii for reading this chapter and agreeing to co-write with me! If you guys want, you should check her out, her old account is rainbowkiwii but due to unfortunate events she had to create a new account.**

**x Catfaps & Lemonkiwii**


	2. Chapter 2

After that, it took a while for Misaki to collect himself. The shock and hurt of what Hiroshi had just said still weighed heavily on his mind.  
M_aybe he didn't really mean it... Maybe he's just scared like me?_

Something deep, deep down inside Misaki told him that he was denying the truth. However, he refused to believe that Hiroshi would lash out at him like that and genuinely mean what he said. After all, it wasn't Misaki's fault Usami walked in on them, right? Of course not, it was the author's fault for not knocking.

Misaki shuddered at the thought of Usami visiting again. He knew one of two things would happen: Usami would either keep to himself or tell Takahiro. Normally such worries would send him into a frenzied attack of tears and quick breathing, but he didn't have time for that right now. His brother was waiting for him and odds are was beginning to worry about the boy because he was taking so long. Wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath, he put his clothes back on and hastily went to his brother.

"Misaki? I called you down for a game, but Hiroshi just left pretty quickly. I hope everything is okay... oh no, what if something happened to his family?" worrisome Takahiro spoke his mind. He trailed on and on about how he hoped everything was alright.

"Misaki-kun, are _you _alright? Your eyes are all puffy." Manami asked curiously.

"I'm fine Manami! I'm just sleepy." Misaki lied and waved a reassuring hand. Manami nodded. "Nii-chan, what did Hiroshi say before he left?"

"That it he _really _had to go and that he was very sorry." Takahiro answered his younger brother. "He seemed like a really good kid, you should have him over more often."

Misaki was disappointed; Hiroshi had actually left. Not that he really expected Hiroshi to be downstairs waiting for him. The brunette wish his lover had stuck around so they could talk this situation through, not to mention Misaki could really use some comfort right now. Besides, Hiroshi probably wouldn't come over again any time soon.

"Hey, where's Usami-san?" Misaki turned his head from side to side looking for the author.

"He left right before Hiroshi, he said he wasn't feeling well. I guess everyone just couldn't wait to leave my home..." Takahiro sighed.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan." Misaki frowned, knowing the two left because of him. Or, at least, that's what he assumed regarding Usami. He didn't like seeing the sad look on this brother's face.

"Oh, I'm just kidding! Don't frown Misaki." Takahiro patted his brother's cheek. Misaki nodded slowly, wiping the frown from this face. He turned to go collect dishes from the living room, but his brother's voice stopped him. "By the way Misaki..."

"Yes Nii-chan?"

"I'm really happy you found such a good friend." Takahiro smiled tenderly. It made him feel so warm and happy inside to know Misaki had someone he could be a kid with. The brunette was always one to cling to his older brother, and Takahiro loved all the quality time he got with Misaki, but sometimes he wondered how lonely Misaki really was.

* * *

On Monday morning, Misaki wasn't his usual bright-eyed and bushy-tailed self. He dreaded having to go to school today in sheer worry he would bump into Hiroshi. For the whole day Sunday the boy had eyed his cellphone, hoping so greatly that Hiroshi would call him, text him, email him... Misaki would be satisfied with anything.

When making his way up to the front entrance of the school, his heart skipped a beat. Standing by the door was Hiroshi, his arms crossed and his body leaning against the wall. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Misaki, as if locking on his target. He looked like he meant business, and Misaki honestly didn't want to deal with him right now.

He held his head high, straightened his back and walked right past Hiroshi. Hiroshi's eyes followed him all the way past, but before the brunette got too far Hiroshi roughly grabbed his arm. Misaki gasped from being startled and whipped his head back to look at Hiroshi.

"Meet me after school." Hiroshi said darkly. Noticing the look on Misaki's face, he rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be there this time." not two seconds later he let go of Misaki and walked into the school. Misaki stood there trying to remain composed. The last time he heard those words out of Hiroshi's mouth they were so sweet, but now they were cold and menacing. The brunette didn't want to believe Hiroshi was angry, but that look in his eyes made it all so obvious.

Misaki shook his head. Hiroshi loved him, so he just had to forgive him. Lovers fought sometimes, right?

The day went by painfully slow for Misaki, and he was glad when school was finally over. Just like he was told, Misaki waited for Hiroshi outside the school in the same exact spot he had waited before. Indeed Hiroshi was there like he said he'd be, but he wait until the last of the students were gone before speaking.

"Misaki..." he started off quietly. Misaki felt his heart jump at Hiroshi's tone.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm tired of this." Hiroshi admitted. "I'm tired of sneaking around like this. Not to mention that asshole saw us, thanks to you."

Misaki felt heat in his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hiroshi's attitude took a sudden angry turn. "What do you think it means, moron? It's your fault he saw us!" Hiroshi yelled. Now it was Misaki's turn to get angry. Feeling this blood boil like water on a high-heat stove, he hissed,

"How the hell is it my fault?! Maybe if you hadn't done such things to me he wouldn't have seen us! I just wanted you to come over–as a friend–and have fun with me!" all the denial Misaki had been holding was slowly draining away the more his head vocalized itself and his heart went mute. There was absolutely no excuse for the way Hiroshi had spoken to him.

Misaki wondered if Hiroshi even loved him anymore... or if he never did. However, he was afraid of what the answer might be.

Hiroshi gave a dirty look. "Fuck you." Hiroshi looked like he was ready to go on a rampage. "Enough of this, god damn it! We're through!" and that was that.

* * *

Later Misaki arrived home. He didn't have the energy to greet Takahiro or Manami as he walked through the door. He didn't notice the look on their faces when they saw their usually sunny Misaki with such an expression, but even if he had, he didn't care enough to react. Since the afternoon's events, felt hollow inside, like a shell with nothing but hot air inside. All he wanted to do was go to bed and never wake up again. He almost made it up to his room when he heard the voice of his brother call out to him.

"Misaki, are you feeling okay? You didn't say anything when you came in," he said, concern etched into his tone. Misaki almost cringed; he loathed telling his brother lies.  
"I'm fine Nii-chan, I just feel a little sick. I'm gonna go lay down for a little while." Takahiro slowly nodded, although it didn't seem like he fully believed his little brother. The stress weighing down on his precious Misaki seemed to be much more than mere sickness.

"Alright, but Usagi is coming over." Takahiro replied. "So I don't want you coming down here, I want you up there resting, got it? I'll bring you dinner when it's ready."

"Yes Nii-chan." Misaki groaned. Sometimes Takahiro seemed like a strict mother. Misaki entered his room and threw himself on his bed, melting into the sheets. Closing his eyes, he wished all the pain away. He snuggled under the covers and squeezed his eyes harder when tears started to come out. This hadn't been a good day. With a mixture of stress and tears, Misaki found himself sleepy... oh, how great it would be if he could sleep the rest of the day. No reasons to put on a smile, no reason to act cheery. He could just sleep...

...Then he heard a knock on his door. The brunette groaned loudly in his head, feeling extremely unhappy about being woken up. However, he put on a phony smile for whoever was at the door.

"_Yes?" _he said, his voice strained and struggling to sound cheery as he opened the door. He froze when his eyes met with Usami's.

"Dinner." Usami spoke, holding out a plate for the boy.

"...Thanks.." Misaki blushed and tried to keep the man from looking into his eyes. He took the plate and tried to shut the door but Usami stopped it with his foot.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Does Takahiro know about you and that boy?" Misaki's face flushed.

"I _hardly _think that's _any _of your business!" he turned around and set the plate of food on his dresser. After that he laid back down on his bed, refusing to look at the author.

"It is my business, considering I am probably the only one who knows about you two. Or, am I not the only one?" Usami didn't care that the teen wasn't looking at him; he was going to get an answer one way or another.

"No... you're the only one..." Misaki whispered, his voice that of a mouse. Usami sighed heavily, as if that wasn't the answer he wanted. To Misaki's disapproval, he took a seat on the edge of Misaki's bed.

"I know how you feel, you know." he said quietly. "Having to hide your feelings for the sake of not dealing with the consequences."

"What would you know about it?" Misaki sat up. In all honesty, he was intrigued by the author now.

"Believe me, I know more about it than I wish to tell." Usami's eyes traveled in the direction Takahiro might be. Unbeknownst to him, his brows furrowed. Misaki swallowed hard, feeling unsure if he should ask the question that was on his mind. In the end, though, he ended up gathering enough courage to do so.

"Usami-san, are you going to tell my brother?"

Usami laughed. "I should." his pained smiled faded to an emotionless face. "but I won't. It's not my place to." Misaki felt a rush of relief. So much that he almost started sobbing. He contemplated asking Usami what he meant when he said he knew how Misaki felt. He also wondered if he should spill his guts about the fighting and the breakup with Hiroshi, but he came to the conclusion that he still didn't care for Usami all that much. Besides, this really wasn't any of his concern.

"Usagi? What are you doing in there?" Takahiro's voice reached the two. Usami stood up immediately and looked at Misaki, nodded politely, then turned to leave.

"Hey, Usami-san?" Misaki's voice slipped past his lips, and Usami raised his eyebrows. "Thank you... you know, for not telling Nii-chan."

"Yeah." was the last thing Usami said before leaving the room. Misaki fell back into his pillows, although this time it was harder to relax. Now he was left to think, and think he did.

* * *

The next day Misaki had begged his brother to let him stay home from school. He used being sick as an excuse, but Takahiro still didn't completely believe him. However, when he saw the pleading look in the boy's eyes, Takahiro agreed, taking Misaki's almost perfect attendance into account. Misaki thanked him and went back to bed, sleeping the day away just like the wanted. Later, after school would have been over, he got a phone call. To his surprise, it was Hiroshi calling him.

"Hel–"

"Where were you today? Are you alright? Did something happen?" the brunette was bombarded by questions from his ex.

"I'm fine, just... sick." Misaki lied.

"Damn it, is it because of me?" Hiroshi asked. "You probably went and cried yourself sick!" Misaki didn't bother to reply. "Shit, you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"...No, not mad. A little depressed, maybe, but not mad." Misaki's tone had no feeling. He felt numb inside.

"Misaki, I'm so sorry. I was just angry. I didn't mean it, and I don't want to break up."

Misaki took a shaky breath. He bit his lip in attempts to hold back tears, but to little avail. He put his hand on his forehead and leaned against it in the stress of the moment. "You really hurt me, Hiroshi." it was obvious he was crying now.

Hiroshi noticed this and felt his heart twinge. "I know, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, _so _sorry. Can you forgive me? Please?"

Misaki swallowed and smiled painfully. "...yeah..."

"Thank goodness.!" Hiroshi replied, relief in his voice. "Hey, I need to go now, I have to do my chores."

"Okay, bye Hiroshi... I love you." Misaki frowned.

"I love you too. Bye-bye."

Misaki took the phone from his ear and ended the call. His frown extended farther on his face, his lips dipping in such a melancholy way. He felt so unsure of it. Something deep inside him told him not to trust this, considering Hiroshi had been is ex not ten minutes ago. However he blinded himself and hushed his voice in his head. Misaki was always a naïve one, and he made a habit of letting his naïvety get the better of him. With an unsure smile upon his lips, he thought to himself,

_It'll be alright. Hiroshi loves me, after all._

* * *

**A special thank you to Lemonkiwii for helping me with this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed, this chapter was a bit shorter than the first but I think it came out alright. Thanks for reading!**

**x Catfaps and Lemonkiwii**


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously, Hiroshi, you invited him _again?_" a boy, Shigeo, asked Hiroshi. "You brought him along last time too!"

"He's a good guy, just give him a chance." Hiroshi replied defensively.

"Think about it: that's _Takahashi, _the _weirdest_ kid in our class." Rokuro, another friend of Hiroshi's, joined in. Hiroshi bit in tongue to avoid scolding his friends. They were insulting his boyfriend, after all. They just didn't know it. The trio waited in the car outside Misaki's house waiting for him.

"Forget about him, guys, just enjoy the night. What are we going to do?" Hiroshi tried to get his friends to accept Misaki.

"We'll probably just chill and–" Shigeo was interrupted by a Misaki knocking on the window. Rolling his eyes, Shigeo reluctantly unlocked the doors and leaned back into his seat.

"Sorry guys, I had to clean up a mess I made before I could leave." Misaki climbed into the back seat with Hiroshi. He greeted his lover with a warm smile, and Hiroshi smiled back. "Thanks for picking me up, but, aren't you fifteen Shigeo-san?" Misaki asked, wondering if he had his diver's license.

"No, no, Rokuro is fifteen. Shigeo is sixteen." Hiroshi explained. Misaki made an "oh" face.

"He doesn't have his diver's license though, If _that's _what your worried about." Rokuro sneered.

Misaki swallowed hard. "How is he driving?" he asked nervously.

"I have my learners permit, dipshit." Shigeo growled as if that was better than not having license. It sounded like he was angry, but when Hiroshi and his friends got together they were pretty vulgar, so Misaki just assumed Shigeo was messing with him. The boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Rokuro turned the radio on. A song that Misaki really liked was playing on a station that he also liked, but when Shigeo told Rokuro to "turn off that gay shit", Misaki decided that song wasn't that good anyways. It was best for him to dislike it, if it would please his new friends. Misaki looked down and noticed how close his hand was to Hiroshi's. He wished so badly he could hold it, but he knew that wasn't allowed, _especially _in front of Hiroshi's friends. He was shocked and delighted when he felt Hiroshi's little finger brush against his. Misaki took this as a sign that Hiroshi wanted to hold hands too, so took his dark green backpack that he had brought along in case he needed one of his novels and set it between them in efforts to hide their hands. Hiroshi saw this opportunity and snatched Misaki's hand quickly, gripping it hard. The brunette wanted to tell him it hurt, but he didn't want to let the other two know what was going on behind that bookbag. Instead he let it be, pins and needles shooting into his hand, but the warmth in his chest making it feel better. He glanced at Hiroshi, who was leaning his head onto his hand and staring out the window, a subtle but noticeable smile spread across his face.

When they arrived at Shigeo's house, Misaki wondered how such a naughty boy could live in such a nice house. His family was clearly upper class, his mother and father looked much like something from a perfect family; dad reading the paper while mother cooked in her cute pink polka-dot apron. His younger sister was cute as innocent looking, and when she greeted her big brother at the door, he told her to get out of the way.

"I'm home!" Shigeo had yelled out into the open, hoping someone would hear him. "Come on guys."

"Hi Hiroshi-kun!" Shigeo's sister smiled up at the teenager.

"Well, hello Naoko-chan." Hiroshi flashed one of those crooked smiles that he always flashed towards Misaki. The grin was enough to weaken the brunette's knees. "How are you today?"

"I'm good! Um, who's that?" she weakly pointed at Misaki. Naoko wasn't very good with strangers, but when she met Hiroshi she had instantly warmed up to him, just like Misaki.

"That's Misaki Takahashi, he's a _very _special friend of mine." Hiroshi looked at Misaki with eyes that said a thousand words, and the brunette just blushed and smiled at the ground. Naoko cocked her head to the side when she saw Misaki's actions. Hiroshi gently elbowed Misaki to get his attention, and it worked, Misaki jerked his head up and looked at the child.

"Hi Naoko-chan." Misaki knelt down and looked at the girl's soft face. She was pale, with black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked exactly like Shigeo and screamed innocence. "It's nice to meet you."

Naoko sensed kindness from Misaki. She trusted him, and immediately knew she liked him. "Will you and Hiroshi-kun play dolls with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sorry Naoki-chan, but Takahashi-kun and I are going to be with Shigeo." Hiroshi replied for the brunette. Misaki twitched at that name, _Takahashi-kun_, but he brushed it aside. "But we'll say goodnight before we go." Naoko nodded sadly, then her brother yelled for the two teens to come because he and Rokuro had been waiting.

The four teenage boys made their way up the wooden staircase, which Misaki thought was very beautiful and well crafted. There were at least five bedrooms upstairs, one for each child and one for Shigeo's parents. The other two rooms, Hiroshi explained, was a guestroom and a work space for Shigeo's father. Inside the bedroom, Rokuro threw himself onto his friend's bed.

"Comfy as always." he snuggled into the sheets.

"Yeah, go ahead, make yourself at home," Shigeo said with an irritated tone. Hiroshi laughed and sat down in a chair that sat to the side of the room facing the television. He noticed Misaki was still standing at the door, so he waved for the brunette to come in.

Misaki shyly stepped into the room and stood next to Hiroshi as if he were some sort of shield. He didn't think his lover's friends liked him very much, and he was somewhat right. Shigeo didn't like Misaki, but Rokuro didn't have much of an opinion; all he knew was that Misaki was an odd boy who kept to himself in class. He also knew that his best friend liked Misaki, so that pushed him in a positive direction.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Hiroshi asked out, running a hand through his mahogany hair.

"Let's go on one of those video chat sites and see how many guys jerk off." Rokuro laughed.

"You're sick." Hiroshi laughed along.

"Hey, I'm not the sick one!" Rokuro defended himself. "The sick ones are those guys who sit and masturbate for strangers." Hiroshi nodded, agreeing with his friend. Shigeo rolled his eyes and went to his computer to play some music. He chose a playlist that they–not including Misaki–had made the last time there were together. He pressed play and turned his speakers down so it wouldn't drown out his voice.

"So, have you guys heard about Akari Katsu?" Shigeo sat in his computer chair and spun around to face the other boys.

"The girl who slept with the whole football team?" Hiroshi asked, trying to clarify.

"Yes! Well, it turns out she slept with Rin Sayomi's boyfriend, so Rin punched her in the nose and broke it."

"Haha, that's what she gets for being a slut." Rokuro jumped into the conversation. "She is hot as holy hell though, I'd love to have my way with her."

Misaki felt uncomfortable. In complete honesty, he wanted to go home. Last time he hung out with this group they went for burgers then to a movie and all was good, but this time... this time he felt like he didn't belong. These three were clearly good friends, considering the way they all instantly sat down and got comfortable. However Misaki was still standing, leaving him to believe he wasn't welcome. Misaki didn't know why, but seeing Hiroshi's brownish dirty–blond hair and caramel brown eyes always made him feel better. Not to mention that perfect pearly white smile that sat behind soft pink lips. He watched him with lovely eyes, his worries not completely going away, but numbing quite a bit.

"Takahashi-kun, do you want to sit?" Hiroshi asked, and Misaki twitched again. Oh how he _loathed _when Hiroshi called him that.

"Uh, I'm fine... oh, okay, thanks..." Misaki's stumbled around with his words as Hiroshi stood up and sat down on Shigeo's bed along with Rokuro. Misaki sat down in the chair that was now free. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the rest of the night with these three. The night went on, full of gossip, which surprised Misaki because he thought that was a girl thing. The boys decided later they wanted to watch a movie, so Shigeo and Hiroshi went downstairs to get one. Misaki glared at Rokuro, the awkwardness thickening in the air.

"So," Rokuro began. "How did you and Hiroshi meet?"

"In gym class, he said, uh, hi to me one day and we hit it off." Misaki somewhat lied. "How about you?"

"When we were in grade school I was getting picked on and Hiroshi stood up for me. After that we just became friends... it's been five years, you know." Rokuro explained. "And, because I'm his friend, it's okay for me to do this." he smirked and picked up Hiroshi's cellphone.

Misaki grinned, thinking it was funny. Rokuro seemed to be scrolling through the phone, and at some point his face tuned stone hard. He had no emotion in his eyes as he scrolled and scrolled, his eyes scanning the cell phone screen, moving back and forth with no expression. Misaki wondered what he was looking at. When the door opened, Hiroshi's eyes shot open.

"Hey dickhead, what are you doing on my phone?" he snatched his phone out of Rokuro's hands and eyed the screen. To his relief, there was an app open. Rokuro smiled and laughed, reassuring Hiroshi that he didn't do anything wrong, saying that he was only playing a game. After that the group settled down and watched the movie while munching on snacks.

Before leaving, Hiroshi and Misaki made sure to say goodnight to Naoko. Then the four piled back into Shigeo's car to take Misaki home along with Hiroshi and Rokuro. Misaki still wondered why Shigeo's parents allowed him to drive with just a learner's permit. Upon arriving at Misaki's house, Hiroshi said,

"I'll walk you up, Takahashi-kun."

"Okay." Misaki nodded, and stepped out of the car with Hiroshi. "Bye guys."

"See you later, man." Rokuro waved, but Shigeo just turned his head.

When Misaki and his lover were a safe distance away, Shigeo groaned, "I can't believe he talks to that loser."

"Shigeo, stop being such a prick. Clearly he sees something in Misaki-kun and wants to be his friend, so just shut your fucking mouth and deal with it." Rokuro crossed his arms across him chest and sighed, full of aggravation. Shigeo, eyes wide, did as he was told and kept his mouth shut.

"So, Shigeo told me that his folks are going out of town next week," Hiroshi told Misaki when they reached the front door. "And that he's throwing a huge party."

"Am I invited?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Of course you are! Wherever I'm invited, you're invited."

"Oh, okay..." the brunette's eyes fell to the floor.

"Misaki, look at me," when Misaki's eyes met his lover's, Hiroshi whispered sweetly, "I love you. Thanks for coming tonight. I wish I could kiss you, but, you know..."

Misaki nodded. "I understand. I love you too Hiroshi."

"Well, I need to go now, but I'll call you when I find out more on the party. See you!" Hiroshi turned and walked down the walkway back to Shigeo's car. Misaki watching him, counting each step he took.

_thirteen, fourteen, fifteen,_ _sixteen..._

Misaki turned around and unlocked his front door. Walking inside, he was instantly greeted with a hug from his brother.

"Misaki! I missed you so much!" Takahiro cried.

"I missed you too, Nii-chan." as much as this embarrassed Misaki, he felt warm and happy that he was home now.

"Did you have fun with Hiroshi and his friends?" the eldest Takahashi brother pulled away and gripped onto his younger sibling's shoulders.

"Yeah, I did." Misaki replied truthfully with a big smile. Takahiro gave a toothy grin, so proud of his little Misaki for finding even more friends.

"I'm glad. Now come in, Manami made brownies!" Takahiro pulled his brother inside the house. He brought out a plate of brownies and a glass of milk, then the little family consisting of Misaki, Takahiro, and Manami snuggled on the couch and ate their treats.

* * *

**Once again, a thank you Lemonkiwii for reading this chapter after I wrote it. I hope you all enjoyed, I know this chapter was a bit slow but bigger things are coming!**

**x Catfaps and Lemonkiwii**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five days since Misaki's night with his friends. He had received a phone call later that night as Hiroshi had said he would, and told Misaki the date the party and when it would begin. Today, though, the teen got another phone call. It was Hiroshi (and Shigeo and Rokuro), of course, who informed him of "fun things" that would be at the party. Misaki was puzzled by this, and asked what he meant, and he told him the truth. Misaki's breath caught in his lungs when he heard the words drugs and booze. The brunette was disgusted and shocked, and he wondered why the hell his boyfriend would want to do such things.

"But what about Naoko?" Misaki voiced as soon as the thought came into his head. He instantly heard groans in the background.

"God damn it, I forgot all about her!" Shigeo exclaimed, and cursed over and over.

"Shut up man, my mom can hear us." Hiroshi spoke towards Shigeo, and Shigeo apologized.

"Uh," Misaki tried to bring the subject of Naoko back. "I could watch her that night, if you want me to."

"Huh? Aren't you coming to the party?" even the deaf could hear the disappointment in Hiroshi's voice.

"I can't, my brother is really strict and would _never _let me go to party." Misaki half lied. Takahiro wasn't too strict, but it was true that he wouldn't allow Misaki to go to a high school party.

"That sucks–" Hiroshi began, but Shigeo snatched the phone from his hand.

"Are you serious? You'll watch her?" he asked. Misaki said yes, and the two agreed that he'd bring Naoko over the before the party.

Misaki longed to hang up, as he hated talking to Hiroshi with others listening. Their conversations were fake around friends with phoney feelings. When he finally did get to hang up, he went straight to his brother to ask if he could have Naoko over to watch her later in the week.

"Hiroshi's friends are having a small party and the one hosting has a little sister, you see," Misaki explained, and Takahiro simply nodded. "I have no interest in going to the party, but I offered to watch her... I know it was stupid to agree before asking you, but I was hoping you'd say it was okay."

"I don't see any reason to say no." Takahiro had no objections, as he knew Misaki was good with kids and would be able to handle her by himself.

"Misaki, you really seem to like Hiroshi, huh? That's good. He's such a nice boy." Takahiro didn't even bother to look up from the ground when he said this. Misaki could only nod, even though his brother wasn't looking at him. He knew Takahiro didn't know about them being together romantically, but he couldn't help but feel a little paranoia by the phrasing of the question, and so those words echoed in his head for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The day of the party rolled around quickly, and in the early evening the doorbell was rung at the Takahashi residence. Manami was the one closest to the door, so she answered it. When the entrance swung open her eyes met with Shigeo's, who was surprised to see such a pretty girl in Misaki's house.

"Hi, you must be Misaki's friend. Honey, Misaki's friend is here with his little sister!" she called to Takahiro.

"I'll go get him." Takahiro nodded towards Shigeo, as if saying a quick hello.

"She's precious," Manami looked down at the little girl with black pigtails. "How old is she?"

"Six." Shigeo said matter-of-factly. It made Manami wonder if Naoko was an accident, because if Shigeo was around Misaki's age the gap between the siblings was wide. When Misaki came into view, Naoko's face brightened. She waved, and the teen waved back. He walked towards the door to welcome Naoko inside. Shigeo didn't make eye contact while thanking Misaki, but it didn't matter to him anyway. To be honest, Misaki was surprised that Shigeo even thanked him in the first place. Maybe they were beginning to make progress on friendship.

When the door shut, Misaki introduced Naoko to his brother and Manami, then took her to his room to play.

"So, Naoko-chan, what would you like to do?" Misaki wasn't exactly sure how to interact with young girls, not to mention he'd only interacted with Naoko once, but luckily for him Naoko already had something in mind. Unzipping her pink backpack, she brought out four dolls and two teddy bears. Finally, she handed Misaki two of the dolls.

"Those are the mommy and daddy," she said, pointing to the two Misaki had in his hand. "And I have the baby sister and older brother."

"Just like your family." Misaki smiled.

"Yeah." Naoko smiled up at her older friend. "The bears are the bad guys, use the daddy doll to protect us."

"Why the daddy doll?" Misaki asked curiously. He didn't mean anything behind it, he was genuinely curious.

"Because daddy fights the bad guys." she answered, and Misaki nodded. She picked up a teddy bear and made to growl, so Misaki reacted quick and held up the father doll. Using his best grown man voice, he said,

"I'll get you bears! No way you'll hurt my family!" Naoko giggled at this, then made the bear fall over.

"You did it!" she cheered. Misaki grinned and clapped, even though he was clapping for himself. "Misaki-kun, it's time for dinner. Daddy cooks dinner." she had the father doll and daughter doll sit down on the ground, and Misaki assumed she was using her imagination to see a dining table. She took the mother doll and set her aside, and then set the son doll with the other two family members. The child then shocked Misaki when she put the second bear next to the mother doll.

"Isn't mommy going to eat?" he asked, and the girl shook her head.

"Mommy always leaves with a man named Yakurai-san. He's ugly and mean, so he's a bear."

"Oh." Misaki said. This led him to believe Shigeo's mother was having an affair, and an open one at that. Clearly Naoko had seen her mother with this Yakurai-san. Misaki wondered if such family problems were the root of Shigeo's misbehavior.

Catching Misaki's attention, Naoko pulled a small action figure out of her pink backpack. She then picked up the son doll, who was representing Shigeo, and set him off to the side with the action figure.

"Big brother went out with his friend." Naoko explained. Misaki opened his mouth to reply, but his phone rang and stopped him. He hit the green button to answer.

"Misaki, I'm on my way to the party. I just thought I'd say hey." Hiroshi spoke through the phone.

"Are you alone?" the brunette wondered why he was being called "Misaki".

"Yeah, my sister let me drive her car. Well, I kinda took it. She's out with her boyfriend."

"But you _just_ got your learner's permit, you shouldn't be driving Hiroshi!" Misaki cried worriedly.

"It's okay baby," Hiroshi chuckled. "I'm a good driver, I'll be fine. Besides-"

"Hiroshi-kun, Hiroshi-kun!" Naoko jumped up and spoke to Hiroshi. The teen said hello to her and they had a small conversation, such as Hiroshi asking if she was having fun with Misaki.

The brunette wanted to listen and smiled, but all he could hear was _baby, baby, baby. _Hiroshi had never called Misaki a pet name before, unless Takahashi-kun counted, but it didn't in Misaki's book. That was more of a hateful name to him.

"Listen, honey, I need to go now. Can you give the phone back to Misaki-kun now?" the dirty blonde teen seemed to have no problem saying "Misaki" in front of Naoko. The child did as she was told and handed Misaki the phone. "Like I said, I'm going. I love you, baby." Misaki thought about what to say, and he came up with the two simple words:

"Me too." he choked a bit, because once again all he could think about was the word baby. When he hung up he felt a bit dizzy, so he laid down on the ground.

"Are you okay Misaki-kun?" Naoko crawled over the teen. Misaki lied to assure her, saying he was fine, then sat up. In some weird way he felt sick to his stomach, even though he was extremely happy. Oh, how great it would be if Hiroshi would continue to called him baby, or maybe honey or sweetie. No, no, those were too girly and sweet. The brunette decided not to think on it too much; he was happy with what he had.

* * *

The sky was dark. Misaki had lain Naoko down for bed, and while he waited for her to fall asleep, he stroked her hair and hummed her songs. This is what Hiroshi had done that night when he and Misaki had said goodnight to her, so he was trying to recreate the atmosphere. He thought of how much he didn't want to go out of the room because Usami was visiting, _again._

_Nii-chan must really like Usami-San to have him over so often, _Misaki thought.

"Misaki-kun," the child said quietly, half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked cutely. Her eyes never got fully wide, they only opened a bit and then fell closed again. Misaki said that Naoko could tell him anything, and with that, she said "I like Hiroshi-kun."

Misaki stifled a laugh. He felt a mixture of amusement and nervousness, but when he saw that she had fallen fully asleep, he inhaled.

"Hiroshi is my boyfriend." he exhaled. When a smirk played on Naoko's lips, his breath hitched. The smirk quickly faded away, and as soon as it did, Misaki quietly dashed away from Naoko, shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes and continued to his bedroom. On his way he hit something hard and felt something spill all over.

"Watch it!" Usami yelled, and Misaki jumped backwards. He looked at an empty wine glass in Usami's hand and the wine that used to be in said glass was spilled all over his white button down and the floor. It was times like these Misaki was glad to have wooden floors.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, and scrambled around wondering what he should do. "I'll get towels!" he ran to a closet and got out towels, as he said he'd get. He handed one to Usami and mopped up the puddle of alcohol on the ground. "I'll pay for your shirt to be cleaned, I think I have enough saved up."

"Don't bother." Usami said with no feeling. "I don't want your money." he began blotting the stain with the towel. In hindsight, using a towel would only create another stain on the towel, but neither of the boys were worried about that at the moment.

Misaki almost thanked Usami, but when he looked up at the man before him, he realized how much he didn't like him.

"Why are you even here Usami-san?" he said with disgust. He stood on his feet, abandoning the towel, and walked towards his room.

"To visit my friend. Besides, I want to speak with you." Usami's eyes followed the boy, then his feet began to follow as well.

"Well, I don't want to talk. Leave me alone please." Misaki walked into his room and tried to shut the door behind him, but Usami just pushed it open and entered along with the teen. "Aargh, why are you even here?!" he asked again. "All you do when you come here is drink all of my brother's wine and pester me! What could you possible need from me right now?!"

"Did you break up with that Chiba boy?" Usami asked calmly, not matching Misaki's rage.

"No?" Misaki gave attitude. "And keep your voice down, damn it."

"Takahiro told me that you turned down the opportunity to go to a party with him? Why is that?" it had like the taller male always had something to say about Hiroshi's and Misaki's relationship.

"Because, that's why." Misaki replied.

"Because why?" Usami continued.

"Just because!"

"Misaki." the teen looked at the floor. He had to come up with a lie quickly. No way he was going to rat out his friends. However, after a whole minute with eyes burning holes into him and no excuses coming to mind, he just told the truth.

"There's alcohol at the party. And drugs. I don't want to get involved with things like that." Usami only nodded in understanding.

"But, don't you want to spend time with your boyfriend?" Usami questioned.  
"Don't say boyfriend so loudly, you'll get me killed!" Misaki hissed in a quiet shout. "All kinds of bad things happen when there are drugs involved..."

Usami smirked. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about what my boyfriend is up to there." Misaki froze.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, he could be having his way with every girl there. He could be high or drunk off his mind and you'd never know. This boy isn't the type to tell the truth, after all."

The more Usami had talked, the more Misaki had gotten worked up over every word. Hiroshi,_ his Hiroshi, _would never do such a thing!

Would he?

"Why don't you just think on that." Usami smirked harder, then stepped out of the room. Misaki felt a rush of insecurities, his mind was flying this way and that. He suddenly felt like he had something to prove. He looked over his shoulder at his window, wondering if he should break his streak of being a good boy just for the sake of checking up on his lover. But he made an impulse decision, fueled by worry, and quickly climbed out his window.

_I'm going to that party! _

* * *

Misaki leaned on his knees, huffing and puffing and completely out of breath, yet thanking the heavens Shigeo lived in the neighborhood. By the time Misaki had reached the house, his doubts were beginning to come back. There were at least 15 kids out front from what he could see, and all of them were in various stages of being wasted and/or high. Hiroshi was also nowhere to be seen, which meant he was inside the house. If the kids out here were a sight for sore eyes, who knows what the kids inside looked like.

Misaki stepped inside the house and scanned the room. To his left was a couple making out. To the right was a heated game of beer pong. What lay ahead was more and more people so drunk they could barely stand. Misaki couldn't help but comment in his head how disgusting this whole scene was.

The teen made his way through the large crowd quickly into the kitchen where he saw Hiroshi leaning his back on a counter and surrounded by girls. His heart jumped in his chest at the sight, but he reminded himself Hiroshi was a very popular boy. He casually strode over to where Hiroshi sat, trying to hide the fear in his face, instead replacing it with a cool glare. As he got closer, he noticed Hiroshi's eyes were tinted pink, indicating that he was probably high. He felt his stomach drop at the sight.

He waited for Hiroshi to notice him. Misaki felt like they should have a connection, like being able to sense each other and pick each other out in a crowd. The brunette's shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed. Truth be told, he was angry with Hiroshi. Not just because the teen was _stupid_ enough to hang out with people who liked to throw parties like this, but that he partook. Also it had been a solid five minutes with Misaki standing practically in front of Hiroshi without him noticing.

"Shots all around!" a sultry girl came striding around the corner with Rokuro. He held a tray of shot glasses. "Here you go man." he handed Hiroshi a glass, and Hiroshi took a swig. It seemed to go down easily, and Misaki almost choked.

Rokuro looked to the side and his eyes instantly grew wide. "Takahashi-kun? Hey man!" Hiroshi's half lidded and red eyes widened as much as they could, which wasn't much wider, and he grinned a dopey grin.

"_Heeeey, _it's Misaki! I thought you said you weren't gonna show up!" Misaki broke through the crowd and stepped in front of his lover.

"Hiroshi, can we talk please? In _private?_" he leaned in and spoke as quietly as possible.

"Uh, sure?" Hiroshi replied and let Misaki grab his arm and pull him along. "I'll be right back ladies!" Hiroshi winked and pointed to the crowd of girls. Misaki's blood boiled. By the time Misaki had gotten Hiroshi upstairs he shoved him into Naoko's bedroom, the only bedroom that wasn't occupied by drunk teenagers. The brunette slammed the door behind him, then glared angrily at his boyfriend, who instantly fell onto Naoko's bed and began laughing.

"Oh Misaki, I'm shitfaced. I didn't know getting _this_ messed up would be _this _fantastic." he practically giggled.

"Hiroshi Chiba, sit up right now!" Misaki commanded. Hiroshi did as he was told, eye's big and alarmed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a worried tone. Misaki cupped Hiroshi's chin hard, squishing his cheeks, and scowled at him.

"What were you doing with all those girls?" Misaki let go of Hiroshi's face and crossed his arms. Hiroshi shook his head with a puzzled look on his face, as if saying he didn't understand. "Have you hooked up with any of them yet?"

"What are you talking about?" the dirty blonde male seemed to have sobered up. "You thought I was cheating on you?" he stood up quickly, causing Misaki to cower beneath the taller teen. For some reason he couldn't keep his authority over a taller person. Hiroshi looked Misaki right in the eyes, but Misaki's eyes darted to the wall. "Look at me, love," Hiroshi placed his hand on Misaki cheek, which somewhat forced Misaki's eyes back on his lover's.

"I was just being dumb, it's not like I don't trust you, I just-" Misaki's wobbly sentence was cut short with a tender kiss. When Hiroshi pulled away, tongue still out of his mouth, Misaki gagged a little.

"You taste awful!" his lover laughed at this, then pulled him into an embrace.

"It's been so long since I've kissed you," he whispered. "May I kiss you again?" Misaki nodded, and Hiroshi kissed him seductively. The brunette didn't like the taste of alcohol on his tongue, but when he could taste that flavor Hiroshi always had, he melted.

"You know," Hiroshi said huskily. "No one will be coming up here..." he ran a hand up Misaki's shirt, but Misaki smacked his hand away.

"This is a child's bedroom!" he scolded. Hiroshi only shushed him, his breath going into Misaki's ear heating him up instantly. "Hiroshi... oh..." Misaki moaned softly. Hiroshi kissed his lover a third time, this hard. His tongue explored deeply into Misaki's mouth, and Misaki did the same to him. Misaki felt himself running out of breath, but he didn't bother letting it stop him. He was enjoying himself. Both boys pulled on each others hair, their kiss getting more intimate every second.

Until the door opened.

"Hiroshi? Takahashi-kun? Why did you guys rush up here–_oh._" Rokuro's eyes grew wide. "Whoa, sorry boys," he turned and shut the door.

Misaki shoved Hiroshi away fiercely, his body breaking down into a panicked mess.

"Oh my god!" he screamed. "This can't be happening again!" he began to sob, then clung to Hiroshi like a koala on a tree. He wailed into Hiroshi, the tears wetting his clothes.

"Misaki, baby, it's okay." Hiroshi stroked his lover's hair.

"What?" Misaki asked, his voice shaky from crying and muffled due to his face being buried in his lover's chest.

"Rokuro already knows about us." Hiroshi pulled Misaki away from him and clutched Misaki's shoulders, leaning down to make direct eye contact with him. The older teen chuckled, a half-smile across him lips as he wiped a stray tear pouring down Misaki's cheek. The brunette tried to speak, but no words could come out. Only tears. "_Shh,_ it's okay love. Do you remember when he was looking through my phone that day we were at Shigeo's house? Well, he saw all our texts, including your, you know," he shrugged.

"He saw my–nngh..!" Misaki bawled harder now, salty tears running from his eyes like a child.

Hiroshi laughed again, and kissed Misaki's tears. "It's alright though, he's totally cool with it. So no need to worry, he won't tell anyone. So calm down, okay?"

"I can't!" Misaki took a gulp of breath and put his hands over his face. The lover pulled him into a tight hug again, whispering,

"Why don't we get you something to help you relax?"

* * *

Misaki tiptoed into his house, trying his hardest to shut the door without making a sound. It squeaked a little, but luckily Misaki felt he had seriously gotten away with it.

"Misaki Takahashi!" Takahiro's voice bellowed just as Misaki shut the door. He jumped, quite hard, and clumsily turned around to see his older brother, his arms crossed and face plastered in anger. It was clear Takahiro had been waiting up, considering it was late and he still wasn't in his night-clothes.

"Come here right now." he said quieter now, but still angry enough to make Misaki's heart race.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan, I only went because-..." Misaki stopped himself. He was going to have to lie to his brother _again_. "Hiroshi called me to come get him, apparently there was terrible things like drugs and alcohol there, and he wanted nothing to do with it."

"You're lying." Takahiro voice made Misaki's skin crawl.

"N-No, I'm not."

"Then why were you there for so long?"

Misaki's heart jumped. His head raced to find a good lie, eyes darting around the room for a possible answer. He spotted Manami, her hands crossed over her chest, expression worrisome.

"I know about everything, Misaki." Takahiro admitted, and the teens breath hitched.

"Everything?" he asked as if he didn't know what Takahiro was talking about. Deep down he knew, of course, but his brain numbed itself in efforts to keep him from going into panic. Takahiro sighed, stress weighing him down.

"I know Hiroshi is your boyfriend." Misaki almost puked. "I'm extremely disappointed in you for sneaking out. At least I knew you were telling the truth about the alcohol and drugs, because I can smell them on you." he growled. "Breathe on me."

"Why?"  
"Because I said so, now _breathe on me._" Takahiro repeated. The teenager knew that his brother wanted to see if he could smell the bad things on his breath, and he would be able to. Hiroshi had filled Misaki up with all kinds of things to calm him down.

Misaki shakily stepped forward towards his brother, who was leaning down and waiting. The brunette opened his mouth and gulped down air, then exhaled in into Takahiro's nostrils. Takahiro jerked back angrily.

"You..." he grit his teeth, his body tensed. He relaxed himself, then rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Go get ready for bed. I'll meet you in a minute, I just need to gather myself." Misaki did as his brother commanded and trudged to his bedroom. He could hear Manami trying to calm Takahiro down, which worried him. His brother wasn't one to get angry often, but when he actually got angry he was terrifying. When the teen entered his room he undressed himself and redressed himself into pajamas. He lied down and tried to calm his breathing. He was too scared to cry.

When his door crept open, his heart came to a sudden halt. His bed dipped from the weight of Takahiro sitting, but Misaki didn't dare look at him. He scooted into the farthest corner on his bed, shielded by covers.

"I can't believe this, Misaki." Takahiro sighed. "When did you become the type of teenager to lie and sneak out, not to mention come home drunk?"

Misaki didn't speak.

"You know why I'm mad, don't you?" Takahiro asked.

"...Yes... I do..." Misaki choked. "I'm sorry Nii-chan." his voice cracked.

"Tell me why you went to that party. And tell me the truth."

Misaki thought for a moment; Takahiro already said he knew about him and Hiroshi, so what was the point in lying?

"I was worried Hiroshi might be doing... stuff... with other people..." Misaki replied truthfully. "When I got there he filled me with bad stuff."

"But you didn't object to it, did you?" Takahiro stabbed Misaki with his words. Misaki shook his head, and began to cry. The eldest brother sighed hard. "I'm only mad because you did bad things tonight. You showed me that you have absolutely no responsibility. You also showed me that my trust was falsely placed in you. Thank the stars Naoko stayed asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"But what hurts me the most is you lied to me about Hiroshi. Why did I have to hear about this relationship from Usagi? Did you think I'd judge you? Well, I would never. I love you, Misaki. Nothing could change that." Takahiro spilled his heart. Misaki felt like he was going to vomit. He felt so disgusted with himself.

"Usami-san told you?" he asked quietly.

"I forced it out of him." Takahiro replied truthfully. "Now, I want you to sit up right now and talk to me properly." Misaki sat up, red as a tomato and soggy from tears, and nodded.

"As for the sneaking out, drinking, and _lying,_ you're grounded. I don't know how long yet, but I want you cellphone and your laptop. You're also not allowed to leave this house under any circumstances unless it's for school or if you're with me or Manami. Do you understand?" Misaki nodded. "Alright, now, tell me everything."

"Yes sir..." the younger male murmured.

For the next hour Misaki sat up with Takahiro, redder than red, telling him the truth about him and Hiroshi Chiba. He inexplicably left out the intimate moments and the dick photos, but other than that Takahiro had gotten the full story.

* * *

**Thank you Lemonkiwii for helping me with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. ****See you on chapter five!**

**x Catfaps & Lemonkiwii**


End file.
